


(Podfic of) Asking For It by Helenish

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about people, places, things, and alpha twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Asking For It by Helenish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asking for it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748160) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



Cover from a graphic by Laisserais:  


  
**Length:** 00:46:54

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Asking%20For%20It%20by%20Helenish.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 45.3 MB

**Or stream:**

 


End file.
